Why you make the perfect couple!
by Iloveanimex
Summary: I have a tendency to write one-stots when I get board, so may as well keep then in one place. I raced down the stone pavement, the rain soaking the remains of my tattered, red dress. I turned a corner, my heart pounding. In front of me was a high wall. I froze, tried to turn back, but I was too late...
1. Chapter 1

Hi! New story because I got bored :D It's just going to be a load of one-shots!  
This was the idea of a good friend of mine, who also insisted on me posting it :D

I own nothing...

* * *

I raced down the stone pavement, the rain soaking the remains of my tattered, red dress. I turned a corner, my heart pounding. In front of me was a high wall. I froze, tried to turn back, but I was too late. He had found me. I backed away towards the wall, but he followed me, like a predator storks their prey.

"What do you want from me?!" I yell, holding the rest of my top in place. He doesn't answer, but instead he walks towards me. I back away more until I feel the cold wall behind me. He placed his hands on either side of me, trapping me. In one swift movement, he pulls off the remains of my dress, leaving me exposed. I try to cover up, but he grabbed my arms and holds them above my head. He smirks, before throwing me hard to the ground. I hear myself scream, a shooting pain spreading across my body. I felt slightly dizzy, but I stayed conscious. He walked towards me, standing over me.

"You whore!" He yells, kneeling down and slapping me hard against my face. I felt red-hot anger flood me instead of pain.

"But you left me! You didn't love me and you left! I was lonely _and he was there for me_!" I scream, holding my face, tears gracing my cheek.

"Well he's not here now" He smirks, and he moves to straddling me. His hands circle my neck and he starts to squeeze. "Where is he now?! When you need him, where is he?!" He questioned, hands tightening. I stayed silent. "Oh, that's right! I KILLED HIM" He screams. I saw black and grey dots fill my vision and I started to get dizzy again. I was running out of air, and I didn't have the energy to fight it. I heard running footsteps and shouts from the distance, just as I lost consciousness.

I woke in a strange room. It was dark. The walls were a dark blue, as well as the drawn curtains. I sit up, only to have the pain in my head intensify, forcing me to lie back down. That's when I noticed the pillow, and the cover, and even the bed I saw sleeping on. I had never seen this place before, yet here I was. I looked to the side of me, seeing a chair and a small bed side table. On the table was what looked like… medicine? I looked at the cover again, suddenly wondering if I was still half-naked. I pulled it up, just a little, to fine myself in a blue night-gown. It was very elegant. Something I was used to.

"So you're finally awake" A sarcastic voice asked, definitely male. I looked around, trying to see the person the voice belonged to. A young man stood from the floor beside the bed. He had shabby black hair, and midnight-blue eyes. I sat up again, holding my head this time. I looked down to where he was lying, to see a make shift bed.

"Um, yes… you are?" I asked, looking at the strange boy with wonder, tilting my head to the side slightly.

"I'm the man of your dreams"

End of dream

Mai woke, much to her dismay. She couldn't help but laugh at how ironic what he said was. Yes Naru, you are indeed, the man of my dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Next one shot! Most of this one has been on my page... but only most of it, so if you have seen it before, it is longer on here! Please R&amp;R! It makes my day!

* * *

Mai ran down the brightly lit corridors, she was panting heavenly. _I had to find a place to hide, _she told herself. She was panicked, there wasn't much time. She turned a corner and raced down a different corridor. She could hear the echo of feet close behind her. She saw a cupboard and decided to take shelter. She quickly climbed inside. She tried to lock it, only to find it had none.

"Oh Mai" A sinister voice called "Come out come out, where ever you are" The voice, dark and close, called from just outside the cupboard. Mai held her breath, though she was sure they could hear her heart pounding. She heard slow steps, echoing just outside the cupboard. They were getting louder and louder. Mai was sure her heart stopped. A hand was holding the metal handle, Mai could tell. It was slowly pulled down and a light click filled the room. The cupboard door was being opened slowly, the squeak of the hinges, loud and clear. The door was then yanked open with amazing speed. Mai screamed at the top of her lungs. A bright light filled the small cupboard.

"Haha! Got you!" The once sinister voice yelled, it sounded playful, troublesome, and amused.

"Yasu! DELETE IT!" Mai yelled. She tried to take the camera but Yasu just held it high.

"No way! I had to chase you all around the office for this!" Yasu defended. He then showed her the pic he took "See! Your hair isn't that bad" Yaru told her. Mai took a hat out of Yasu's pocket.

Mai had gone to a different hair dressers the other day. She had suggested dying Mai's hair. Mai agreed, to darker brown tips, just for her first time getting it died. The girl had got the colours messed up, and now Mai had bright pink tips. How was Mai meant to know she was colour blind. The worst part was, she can't get them out till next week. Her school hadn't approved, they told her not to come in till her hair was back to normal, or at lease a natural colour.

"IT'S PINK" Mai yelled. Mai, in truth, looked awesome. She just didn't like pink that much, at it went against her, all natural look.

When Mai had walked in this morning, everyone noticed the strange winter hat on her head. It came down at the sides to hide the pink. As she came in and everyone greeted her, not sure if they should bring it up. It was a little cold outside, but she wasn't outside anymore. When Mai had left to get tea after hanging up her coat, she still had the hat on. When Mai had came out with said tea, she was still wearing the hat.

Yasu, being his ever annoying self, had taken it upon himself to pinch it as she put the tray of tea on the table.

The hat had suddenly become very clear.

"Yasu! Give that back!" Mai yelled, trying to hide her hair. Yasu was in hysterics, no longer able to support his legs. Everyone else was just stunned.

"Mai? Your hair? It's... cute?" John managed. He noticed EVERYONE nod in agreement.

"Danm it!" Mai cursed "Yasu, give me back my hat... NOW!" Mai yelled, ready to tackle to boy over.

"Bon-san! Where is my camera?!" Yasu questioned. Mai's eyes widened as she bolted out the room. Yasu had found his camera and ran after her.

When they returned, Mai was seething with anger, Yasu looked satisfied, and Naru looked... (No one even noticed Naru come in) well he looked livid.

"This is not a playground! Mai check the equipment, everyone else, if you don't have a valid reason to be here, then leave!" Naru resorted coldly. Mai ran out the room to do as she was asked.

"Your words are so cold big boss" (Yeah you guessed it, Yasu said that) "We do have a reason to be here, Madoka told us to come"

"And why would she do that?" A pissed looking Naru asked. At that moment, a very loud Madoka practically bounced into the room.

"Hello Noll" She greeted, seeing his upset expression. Madoka then noticed the hat Mai was sporting. She raised a questioning eyebrow. Yasu noticed, and he quickly got the hint. He, once again, pulled off Mai's hat. Madoka then proceeded to squeal like a little girl. "Mai your hair looks so cute! Pink looks great on you!" Madoka yelled, hugged her. Mai was seething with anger, but towards Yasu.

"Doesn't Mai look adorable big boss?" Yasu asked, teasingly. Naru and Mai both glared at him together... boy if looks could kill...

"I don't like pink" Naru commented, even thought it was a little bit of a lie. He did like pink, until...

"Ha, yeah right Noll! You loved pink when you were little! Remember that time when-" Madoka started.

"I suggest you pick your next words carefully" Naru warned.

"When Luella made you and Gene wear matching pink dresses!" Madoka finished, seemingly not affected by Naru's glare of doom. Everyone froze, wondering if she was joking or not. But when they saw the look of anger on Naru's face, decided it must be true. They all laughed loudly, much to Naru's distress.

"Ok, everyone out! Now!" Naru yelled, ushering them all out the door, except Mai. "Mai-"

"Yeah, yeah I know. Tea!" Mai finished, walking to the kitchen with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! I am planning to make it into a short story! It will take time for me to do the next chapter since I need to finish my other stories! For now, heres a different one shot that could become a short story if you like it! PLEASE R&amp;R! I makes me write!**

* * *

Isolated cage

From birth, I didn't understand the world, but then again, what baby did. I was in a large, open field; not a care in the world. I had space to run, jump, play and to just be free, but slowly that changed.

When my father died, I was only six. I didn't really get the concept of death, so when my dad didn't come through the door after work, like he normally did, I was scared. I had asked my mum where my daddy was many, many times. She would always say the same thing 'Daddy's gone now sweetly, but he will alway's be with us'. She would always say it in a soft, sad voice. She sounded like she was going to cry. I never understood her then, but I understand now, more than ever. I had asked again, when I was about to turn seven, and my mum had asked if I missed him. I answered 'yes' of course, and she smiled, her biggest and brightest smile, but she stayed silent.

My father's death had meant more to me now, then it ever had. I realised, I could never see him again, and it made me sad. I cried and mourned every night, for the loss of someone who had left nearly half a year ago. My field started to dissolve around me, and my freedom within my own heart, started to vanish before my very eyes.

Over the years, I learned to cope with the loss of my father. When he was alive, he was my best friend, but now he was just a distant memory, but one that would always be cherished.

When I was seventeen, I had started to see signs of illness in my mum. She hadn't been sleeping well, and she was constantly coughing or sneezing. Not only that, she hadn't been eating and was throwing up a lot. After weeks of begging, my mum finally when to see a doctor. She had been too weak to stand. The results weren't good. They had given her about six months to live.

The news had broken my very fragile heart. My mum had to be kept in the hospital, which was proving too expensive, but they say if she leaves, she will last a week tops. I had to get a job myself, and that's exactly what I did. I got four to be honest. I was going to drop out of college and be a full-time worker, but my mum begged me not to drop college for her.

So I stayed for the next six months. Overworking myself at college, and then at a café as a waitress, then in the same café as a janitor, and on the weekends I worked on a farm, collecting eggs and feeding the animals, then I worked in a shop, making delivery's. I didn't have a single day off, and I was only just making the hospital bills, I was lucky to get a decent meal.

The field in my heart had completely vanished, and in its place was a metal floor and surrounding me was metal bars, joining the metal floor to the metal roof that became my cage. The door to this cage was locked tightly shut, and with each passing day, the cage got smaller. My freedom was taken from me, and the little I had left was slowly fading away.

I didn't get to see my mum much, with me working all the time, but I managed it. I made sure I saw her at least every other day, even if it was only for a few minutes. I sometimes bring her books, magazines, food, snacks or even just flowers to cheer her up. It would mean I had to do extra hours at work, but I didn't mind. I still remember the day she passed...

Flash back

I had just gotten home from the café, and I was tired. I had placed the kettle on the stove and sat on the sofa. It was an old sofa, but I couldn't get a new one. When the kettle whistled, I poured the hot water into my tea-cup. I was thinking about visiting my mother again later, but I needed a few minutes to relax. If I didn't, mother would tell me to stop over working myself, she would tell me she was sorry for being a burden. I did not want to go through that again. I had a sip of my tea, and then the phone rang.

"Hello, Taniyama residence" Mai answered, politely.

"Hello Miss Taniyama, it's Masuzaki, your mothers doctor" A womans voice greeted. She sounded sympathetic.

"Hello Miss Masuzaki, is everything ok?" I asked slowly. The hospital never really called with good news, unless someone is having a baby... So yeah, it's most likely bad news.

"It's bad news..." Ayako informed "I think you should come down here"

"Is she...?" I asked, breathlessly.

"For now, she's fine" Ayako told me. I released a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Ok, thank you for telling me, I will be right down" I attempted to stay calm, but I was holding back tears. I tried to keep it out of my voice, but I couldn't quite manage it. I hung up and grabbed my coat, left the condo and ran to the hospital.

When I arrived, Ayako was there and she took me to the room my mother was staying in. Before I entered, I had a mini panic attack. I think I stopped breathing again. When the door opened, a loud beeping sound assaulted my ears. It may have been loud, but it wasn't often enough. Her heart beat was shallow and her breathing was compromised. She was pale and looked weakly. I walked in, teary eyed, and sat by her bed.

"Mum?" I whispered, a tear sliding down my cheek. She opened her eyes, turned to look at me, and smiled. It was gentil and warm, loving and kind.

"Mai?" She asked. That was the breaking point, as my tears fell, I leaned on my mum's bed and took her hands in mine.

"Ye-yes mum?" I hiccupped between sobs.

"Don't cry, please don't cry" She asked me. I wiped my tears but it didn't make much difference. "Mai, I love you my baby girl, don't you ever forget that" She told me weakly.

"I love you too mum... please don't leave me" I begged, still trying to wipe away tears.

"You don't need me anymore Mai" She smiled.

"I will always need you! I don't know what I'm gonna do, all by myself" I cried into my mothers sleeve.

"Tell me you will be ok Mai" She simply asked. I looked at her doubtfully, she just gave me a needing look. I nodded.

"I- I will b- be ok" I sob. She smiles, and I can see the life, leave her eyes. "MUM NO! MUM DON'T LEAVE ME" I scream... but it's too late...

End of flash back

That was a dark day for me. Chains wrapped themselves around the cage that is my heart.


	4. Chapter 4

I'll be honest... I was going to abandon the last chapter since only one person reviewed to it... is it really that bad... I can't tell. Oh well this is the next chapter to it. I would like to thank 14AmyChan for being that reviewer! Thank you so much!

* * *

Chapter 2

Four years later!

Naru's POV

Me, Gene and Lin were at a club somewhere in Tokyo. It was Lin's bachelor party. He had proposed to Madoka a few months ago and now I was forced to come to a random club when I could be doing more important things, like anything else.

We had walked in and 'just so happened' to have everyone's attention. I hated people like that. The people who judge me by appearance. I wanted to leave, but it wasn't really about me, it was about Lin. I guess I could suffer a few hours.

"Hey Noll, I dare you to..." Gene started, I take it back, I don't think I will last "...Ask that girl to dance!" Gene was pointing to a girl at the bar. She was standing with her friends, who were staring at me. The girl had looked to see what her friends were looking at, and went back to her drink, unaffected. I was about to turn down the dare when Lin said...

"That's a wonderful idea, and if you do that, you don't have to wear pink at my wedding" Lin was grinning like a fool at this point. I really didn't want to do this, but he really wasn't wearing pink.

"And you have to sound like your interested" Lin added, much to my annoyance. I looked again at the girl. She had a black dress, not skimpy, but respectable. She had chocolate brown eyes and hair, and she was about 21. I walked over, watched as her friends squealed and stood in my path, as if I was about to talk to them. The girl just looked at me and her friends. She looked slightly amused.

"Wow, hey I'm Michiru" One of the girls greets.

"Your hot" The other yells, much to everyone's amusement. The girl with the brown eyes covers her mouth to stop herself laughing.

"Keiko! I saw him first!" Michiru yells.

"No you didn't, I did!" Keiko yells back.

"Mai!" Michiru and Keiko cry, turning to the girl with brown eyes.

"You've done it now" Mai accused, looking up at me, smiling slightly "Girls, if you're gonna fight over a boy, don't do it in front of them! You will just feed their ego's and we don't want that" Mai continues. I couldn't help but smirk "If he wants to dance with you, he will ask, if not, and I wouldn't blame him, leave the poor guy alone!" Mai finishes. Her friends look sullen for a second, but Keiko recovers first.

"So did you want to dance with us?" She asks, giving me a wink. I look to Mai.

"Mai was it? I was actually going to ask you to dance" I look back to Mai, she was amused all over again.

"Was you? Well sorry, no thank you" Mai answers as she walks away. Her friends catch up to her to scold her. As for me, I just got rejected. Lin and Gene walk up to me, having heard the whole convocation.

"Wow, what happened?" Gene asked.

"Yeah, it was going so well" Lin adds. For my part, I was clueless. I wasn't confused that as to why she said no, but why it bothered me so much...

Later on that day...

I had left the club, saying I needed some fresh air. I found a park on the outskirts of a grave-yard. I was wondering through when I heard sobs. I don't know why, but I followed the sound. I peered around a tree and saw a girl, kneeling by two grave stones. She had placed flowers on each one.

"Mother... Father..." She said weakly, trying not to cry. Her voice was familiar "It's been so long... I miss you" From the back, I could see the her brown hair and her black dress... it was the girl from the club! I watched as she walked to sit on a nearby bench. I was thinking about walking over to her. The fact I cared, worried me slightly. I had just about worked up my nerve, when a man walked up to her.

"Miss Taniyama! We need to talk" He said sternly. It wasn't cold, but he didn't sound kind, and he wasn't in the best of moods.

"Hello Mr Yokotashi, what do we need to talk about" Mai asks. She had only just calmed down, so if it was bad news, she was going to need someone to talk to.

"I'm sorry to have to say this, but the company has been shut-down, so all my employes have been discharged... that includes you I'm afraid" he tells her. He could see the hurt in her eyes. He hands her a letter and instead of trying to comfort her, he walks away. That got on my nerves for some reason, as I finally drop my pride to see how she is.

"Are you ok?" I ask, taking a seat next to her.

"Did anyone ever tell you that eavesdropping is wrong?" Mai shot back, half seriously.

"You didn't answer my question" I invaded. She looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine... you would make a great interrogator" Mai muttered softly. I smirked.

"Well it's part of my job" I didn't know what was wrong with saying that, untill after I said it.

"Oh well goody for you" Mai almost whispers. I heard her though.

"What was your job anyway?" I ask, wondering if I could help her out.

"I worked in an office, assistant manager" Mai informed. I felt I should do at lease one kind deed.

"If you interested, I have a place available as an assistant" I offer. Mai looks at me shocked, and then her whole face lights up.

"Really? That would be awesome!" She yells hugging my arm. I will take that as a yes...

After a while of discussing her contract, the job she will be required to do, and SPR as a whole, we part ways. I told her to meet me at the office Monday and she left. I went to find Lin and Gene, only to find out they were hiding behind a tree and heard the whole conversation...

* * *

**I will finish the other story soon, but for now please R&amp;R! I will update a different one-shot ASAP! I will not be finishing this story... It's not very good so I don't see a point.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I had removed the last two chapters, and make it into it's own story! It's called replacements, because it was developing and people like it :D**

Naru's POV

I dragged my sleepy form up the stairs. It was such a daunting task, finding a file Gene had misplaced before leaving. I had tried calling, but my twin hadn't picked up. It was late there, so there was the district possibility that Gene was just sleeping.

I entered my twins room, and even though, Gene was known for his messy room, I was pleasantly surprised to see it spotless. I looked through Gene's draws in his desk. There was nothing of importance in the first, or the second. The third held something of much more significance. It was my brothers dairy. Now, I wasn't the nosy type, but I picked it up non the less.

A spark of something hit me. It was a strange feeling. I closed my eyes, focusing on the book more. I could hear a distant scream, and see lights, from a car perhaps.

I panicked, wondering what it had meant. I looked around the room, desperately searching for something, anything that would give me a closer connection to him.

I stumbled upon a shirt that Gene had so carelessly left behind. It was his favourite black shirt, so the reason it was left, I had no idea.

I held it in my hands, trying my best to calm down enough to focus. I couldn't manage it, I was pouring too much energy into it. I didn't care of course... it didn't matter...

I felt the familiar pull into unconsciousness, but instead of fighting it, I let it drag me away.

Naru's dream

_I was at the road side... no, that's not right. _Gene_ was at the road side. He was about to cross. A sickening feeling filled me, and I tried to turn back, but I wasn't able to. I wasn't in control now, Gene was. _

_A light was in the distance, it turned the corner at the last minute, and roared toward me, but instead of running, I just stood there. I begged my body to move, but it wouldn't listen. I was screaming at the top of my lungs, to move. I needed to move, NOW!_

_It was too late, as the car approached. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, the screech of tires, burning in his chest as the car made contact, the flash of headlights, the sickening sound of bones breaking, and finally the sound of myself screaming in agony at the top of my lungs..._

_I hit the floor, the little energy I had left, was quickly leaving my body. I could only see red. I could feel it under my skin. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I felt every part of my body screaming at me... I tried to fight against the pull of unconsciousness, put it was too strong. I was dying._

_I heard a voice, but it was so far away. Arms lifted my legs, pulling me alone. They dragged my listless body to the lake. I could smell the water..._

_My legs were dropped, before a shooting pain hit my side. I hadn't the energy to even cry out. They impact was enough to push me, into the lake. The floor left my back, and I was submerged in water..._

_My lungs burned as water filled them. I couldn't move my broken limbs, and even if I could. I hadn't the energy..._

_The last of my life drained away..._

I woke, panting for air. I was soaked in my own sweat... it was a welcome change from my brothers blood. I tried to move my heavy limbs, but I didn't have the energy. I felt tears fill my eyes, and roll down my cheek.

"Noll?" Luella called by my side.

"It's Gene..." I tried, my voice sounded dead in my ears. "He's dead...

_If there is anything that could bring him more pain, it was Mai... he knew leaving her would kill him inside..._

* * *

**Just a failed one-shot I thought of in my down time... me should stop having down time... PLEASE R&amp;R!**


	6. Chapter 6

"I HATE YOU NARU, YOU HEAR ME!" The sound of her voice echoed across the hall. It stabbed him deeply, hearing such cold, cruel words for her lips. If there was anything left in this harsh world, that he didn't want to hear leave her lips, it would have been those words. "You're a horrible person!" Swiftly followed with those words. She looked at him with those tear filled eyes, that held so much hatred and betrayal.

Deep emotional scares buried themselves within Naru's heart. And yet, he couldn't seem to fault her for the pain she was causing him. He turned slightly, not being able to take that soul crushing look a second longer. "Lin, lets get ready to move" He ordered sharply, hiding his pain with his own cold, soulless tone.

He didn't want to tell her, that they had a plan. He wasn't one hundred present sure that this would work, and in the off chance it didn't, he didn't want to make this his excuse. While he understood where Mai was coming from, there was little he could do, and this plan was a relatively secure one. All they had to do, was get it done in time. And they couldn't spend it on explaining. He would just have to hope, that Mai would forgive him. If not, then he was sure that his heart would sink thither into darkness.

They had left, and so Mai took this into her own hands...

She knew she couldn't just let this happen... those fox fires were strong... more then strong enough to kill at least half of them. Mai bit her lip, before running out, looking only for her destination, knowing full well that it could turn out to be her resting place. She knew deep within her heart, that she didn't stand a chance... but all those students had full lives ahead of them, and families. Mai had SPR, sure but, they would soon get over her. Faster then any of the friends and relatives of two hundred students.

Walking into the dark room, at the centre of the school. Water under her feet, and the smell of copper assaulting her senses. She started chanting, her voice shaky and uneven.

The door slammed behind her, and she froze for a second, before forcing herself to continue weakly. Creatures emerged from the water, and Mai aimed an attack at the one closest. As it fell, the water came up and splashed her. Mai held her sleeve to protect her face, quickly noting how it died it a dark red... this wasn't water, Mai figured.

Cringing, she backed up against the door. "Get back!" Mai yelled, screaming as one went to grab her leg. And just before it's icy cold fingers curled around her ankle, hands emerged behind her, and Mai was pulled backwards. She knew she wasn't strong enough...

With her eyes shut tight, Mai heard a familiar chant, in a familiar voice. Mai opened her eyes, now aware that it was Monk's hands that pulled her to safety. He finished chanting, and cast a sheet over where the door would have been, keeping those glowing white zombie like creatures inside. Monk turned, clasping Mai's hand before forcing her up, and down the hall. "Come on Mai, run!"

Outside, where it was safe, Monk proceeded to scold Mai for being completely reckless and, for lack of better words, stupid. Mai repeatedly said that she was sorry, but didn't blame Monk. She was being an idiot. What did she think she could do... crying against Ayako's shoulder, Mai dubbed herself a failure...

The next morning, Mai watched from outside, as all the students piled into the hall. It didn't look like the curse had been reversed yet. Masako said she felt a void. And so they headed back to base.

Opening the door, Mai saw that they had come back.

"What are you doing here?" Naru asked, his voice still holding a coldness to it.

"We're just wondering what's going on, that's all" Monk answered, hands in his pocket, reinforcing his calm exterior.

"We're not here to put on a show for you" Naru replied, his harsh words trying to ward them off. That's when Mai noticed the candle and other equipment ready for turning the curse back to the students. Mai walked up to the table Lin was currently working at, and slammed her hands flat on it.

"Lin! Listen to me Lin, don't do it!" Mai begged. Naru scowled, before taking hold of her wrist, and forcing her to look at him.

"Are you still going on about that nonsense?" Naru asked, trying to pull her away.

"Your crazy! And your wrong too! Those students don't deserve to be punished, they didn't know!" Mai yelled, trying to pull away, but Naru's grip didn't waver.

"Your in our way! Now leave!" Naru ordered.

"No!" Mai cried, breaking his hold on her. Naru sighed, re-taking her wrist and pulling her out against her will. "Let go of me Naru!" Mai cried.

"Everyone, outside! Don't bother Lin" Naru ordered, pulling Mai out and shutting the door behind him. Mai was glaring at him, once again using that hurt and betrayed look. Naru hated himself, but he had no choice.

"Your trying to kill innocent people!" Mai yelled, her anger quickly getting the better of her. She looked down, her fringe covering her eyes. "Your a murderer" Mai's harsh words, however quite, tore through the room. Naru felt a darkness descend on his heart, as it twisted painfully in his chest.

"Calm down" Monk called, not catching Mai's attention, as she carried on berating Naru.

"As long as you get the job done, nothing else matters right? And if someone dies in the proses, its just an expectable loss!" Mai ended her rant with yelling. That's when Monk turned her to face him.

"That's enough, this is our only option" Monk tried, but Mai just pushed him away.

"You actually believe him?!" Mai yelled, feeling like even Monk was turning his back on her. Tears building in the corners of her eyes.

"Get her out of here. No more detractions" Naru requested, before shutting the door... his heart felt heavy, and he found it hard to breath. He just wanted to curl up and shut the world out... but he had to do this. Even though he could hear Mai crying out from the other side of the door.

It soon stopped, and Naru sighed, knowing that she had been taken away as asked.

* * *

An hour later, the job was done... and just seconds behind that, the curse took effect.

A teary Mai stood by the door way, her form shaken slightly. In a weak voice, she asked "Is it over?"

"Yes" Naru supplied.

"So what happened?" Mai didn't know if she wanted to know that answer.

Naru stayed silent... they weren't too sure they did it in time... was there a slight delay? Could they have made a mistake?

Mai ran through the hall, everyone followed, including Naru.

She didn't hesitate to open the door, and take a peek.

Her heart stopped...

The students weren't there, and in their place were human shaped pieces of wood...

No one was hurt... no one was dead... just hitogata.

A heavy silence fell, but only for a few seconds.

"Monk, I wont you and John to check all the hitogata" Naru ordered, his voice calm. "Miss Masuzaki, Miss Hara and... Mai" Naru called, a slight hesitation before her name, where his voice softened considerably. "Split up and check the names of any unbroken hitogata"

Mai agreed, checking the closest one, and having it shatter in her hand...

After an hour of sifting though the hitogata and calling the home of the ones belonging to students that were unharmed, they concluded that everyone was safe.

Mai looked outside, seeing Naru on his way for more equipment. She was hesitant, but left to catch him up.

"Naru!" She called. Naru turned, seeing a Mai standing there shyly.

"How did we do?" Naru asked.

"They're all safe. They all said they never done orikiri-sama" Mai answered.

"That's great news" Naru sounded a little lighter. A little less stressed.

"Look, if you were planning to make hitogata, wouldn't it have been easier just to make one for Matuzama?" Mai asked, looking off in the distance, and not at her boss/love interest.

"Which sounds like better odds to you. Four against one, or four against six-hundred?" Naru asked, not trying to put her down. Mai blushed none the less.

"Jeez! You dummy! We could have avoided all this drama if you just told me this from the beginning!" Mai scolded. Turning so he didn't see her blush. "I just wish I would have known..." Mai looked down, her tone losing it's bite as she reflected on what she had done. She had said a terrible thing.

"I'm sorry"

For a second, the world stopped spinning. Mai's breath hitched, and she swore her heart stopped. Naru had just uttered words, Mai wasn't sure he was familiar with. And he said them to her, like it mattered what he thought he had done her wrong. She felt like crying.

"You get so caught up in the well being of others. It must have been horrible for you, and for that, I apologize" Mai stayed silent. Naru didn't have anything else to say, and so made his way back in the building, hoping more then anything that they could just forget all this unpleasentness, and go back to being friends. While he wouldn't admit it aloud, Naru considered Mai a friend, and that's why her words hurt him so much. He was willing to admit they were friends, but couldn't come to terms with their relationship being anything more, because to him, it was illogical.

"Not fair!" Mai yelled, startling Naru slightly. He turned to face her. "I was just about to apologize myself, but _nooo_, Naru just had to do it before me!" Mai scolded, adding a slightly sarcastic tone. "Maybe it's just me, but you always seem to take the best moments for yourself!"

Naru was a little taken back, but was too amused to show it. Mai started to blush, feeling like her argument was invalid. And after a few more long seconds, Naru's lips curled up into a smile. This one wasn't the fake one he showed people to charm them and get information. This one was genuine. Mai's awkward look she wore as she waited for an answer, left her face, and it gave way to open shock. Mai felt her heart flutter, and overwhelming happiness overtake her being. Naru walked away, knowing that they could go back to how it was...


	7. Chapter 7

What's this Luella hears about her remaining son dating? And a girl no less! Not a book or tea or something ridicules like that! Then she decided, that if her son finally had an interest in dating, then he would finally have to suffer though 'the talk'.

Luella didn't consult anyone as she booked her ticket for Japan. She did whatever she wanted, like she always did, and tried not to shed too many tears at the leaving terminals... This was, after all, the last place she had seen her son. Hastily wiping her eyes, Luella went into full mother mode, and with a determined glint in her eye, made the trip to Japan...

Upon arriving, Luella tried to peace together everything she knew about this Mai girl. Lin and Madoka had spoke highly of her, and if Luella recalled correctly, she had fleetingly met the young girl, and even shared a hug with her. Luella had been understandably grief stricken at the time, and so the girls exact features were lost on her.

Arriving at SPR, and walking in as if she owned the place (and which, to some extent, she did), she locked eyes with the brown-eyed brunet. Mai smiled shyly, bowing her head deeply. "Miss Davis, its nice to see you again" Mai stood straight and smiled, trying her best not to look nervous. "What brings you to Japan?"

After Luella broke out of her shock, at how cute Mai was, she walked forward and hugged the girl "You of course! And call me Luella, Mai dear". Mai blushed lightly, and nodded happily as Luella pulled back to examine her. Her keen eyes didn't miss the love bite hidden by her collar. Luella wondered if she was too late, but decided that it was never too late to give her son 'The Talk' it was her job as a parent. And after a moment, Luella remembered that Lin had said something about Mai being an orphan, and decided as her future mother in law, that it was only fair she tell Mai too. And to save time, maybe just tell them together... Then she could take Mai shopping, and them both out to dinner and maybe look at bridal magazines...

At hearing his mothers voice, Naru stalked out of his office, hiding his look of shock with his normal blank mask. "Mother what are you doing here?" He asked, and Luella put her hand over her heart and acted hurt. Mai pouted slightly at Naru's attitude, and to which he sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"I am here to see my son, and his new girlfriend!" Luella cheered, going up to her son and hugging him. Naru was a little taller then Luella, so she had to go on her toes to kiss his forehead like she use to when the twins were growing up. Mai blushed... While it was true that they were a couple, hearing Naru's mother, calling her Naru's girlfriend, made a spark of joy and the heat of embarrassment flood her. She felt excepted...

"Mother while I do appreciate the visit, what is the real reason you are here?" Naru asked, crossing his arms and leaning against Mai's desk.

"Why do you think there is always a secret meaning to everything? Couldn't I just come here to see the two of you?" Luella demanded, sounding fake hurt. When Naru sent her a look that said he wasn't buying it, Luella sighed. "Noll, you know I love you?"

"Yes"

"Well, there is something parents must do when their child develops feelings of attraction to someone, and up until now I didn't think it was necessary, but its time for 'The Talk'" Luella informed, and the room went silent. Mai blushed madly, but still had to cover her mouth with her sleeve to try smoother her laughter... It didn't work. "Mai, that's the spirit! I thought this topic would be of interest to you, so you must be present also"

Mai stopped laughing, and when she opened her mouth to speak, she closed it, having no words.

"You must be joking" Naru exclaimed, his mask gone, and a look of shock and worry on his face "I am a grown man, I know what I'm doing"

Mai was blushing so much, she nearly fainted with amount of blood that rushed to her face. "No excuses! Both of you, sit!" Luella demanded, her voice suddenly bitter sweet. Mai did as she was told, after only a few minutes hesitation, and Naru let his face fall into his hands as he took the seat next to Mai.

"Mother-"

"Shut up, I wont hear complaints! Don't make me put you over my knee!" Luella scolded, sitting directly in front of them, a smile replacing her glare as her son reluctantly did as he was told. Lin walked out of his office just Luella was about to start, and she immediately pouted.

"Hello Miss Davis, what brings you all the way to Japan, and where is Madoka?" Lin asked, hoping to see the bubbly pinkett. Seeing her not around, Lin sighed, but turned his attention to Luella's answer.

"I dear son, and my future daughter in law, are in desperate need of 'The talk', 'The birds and the bees' if you will... Just so they know what goes where" Luella informed, as if it was a perfectly normal thing to say. Lin snickered, and had to cover his mouth, and he quickly excused himself when he saw the dark look Naru was sending him. He _had_ to tell Madoka this!

"Ok kids-" Luella started, just for her remaining son to once again cut her off.

"We're not kids" He corrected, a frown on his lips, and his voice almost sulking. "Don't you think most of this was covered in sex-Ed?"

"I don't care! Don't deprive your poor old mother at her change to be apart of your lives! Besides, I don't know exactly what you learned in those classes. Gene use to come home laughing and mocking them, and you probably didn't see them as being necessary till now!"

"Correction, I still don't find them necessary. Though I still know what I was taught" Naru pinched his nose and tried to make sense of this craziness. His mothers reasoning was flawed.

"How about I make tea?" Mai offered shyly, seeing Naru sigh in relief and Luella's smile and nod, and getting up to go to the kitchen.

She wondered what she would do... She and Naru hadn't gotten further then kissing, and even she was surprised when he kissed her neck like that... She still had the love bite to prove it. She really didn't want to sit though this. She had no idea what kind of craziness his mother would come up with. And besides... This conversation would have been useful if the formidable Naru wasn't beside her. She would be too embarrassed to ask anything. Not like she felt she would be much more able to ask without Naru there, but it would help.

Mai when back to the living area, and much to her shock, on the table Luella had set up various objects... The most amusing, but shocking things on the table included condoms and bananas. Naru had his eyes closed in mute horror, until he sensed Mai standing beside him, to which he sent her an apologetic look. He took his tea and muttered a 'thanks' mainly out of fear of his mother scolding him again. Better not risk it.

"Thank you Mai dear" Luella chirped, waiting for Mai to once again take her seat before starting. "Ok, first thing first, I need to know the extent of your intimacy"

"Why do you need to know that?!" Mai asked, blushing madly at the abruptness of her exclaim.

"So I know what you know and what you don't know" Luella smiled, her curiosity peaked.

"First base from what Mai told me" Yasuhara answered from the doorway, trying to hide his overwhelming smile. "She told me how she was almost 'desperate for more' though" Yasu recounted, trying his best to sound like Mai. Mai froze, blushed madly, and lobbed a pillow at his face.

"GET OUT!" She screamed, her voice high with embarrassment. Naru and Luella noted she didn't deny it. Yasu blew his friend, a kiss, winked at Naru, and left. He felt that was good enough revenge for Mai stealing his slice of fruit cake on their last case.

"Mai dear, sorry about my sons lack of passion, but I am sure he will get there eventually" Luella assured soothingly. Mai felt her blush darken, and she put her head in her hands, begging for the ground to swallow her now.

"Mother, your assuming things" Naru informed her.

"Men would can't please their girls get ditched for someone better" Luella replied smugly.

"I wouldn't leave Naru!" Mai blurted, once again blushing madly. Luella smiled at the way Mai defended her son, even against her.

"I know you wouldn't dear" Luella smiled motherly at Mai, and then turned her attention back to the table. "Ok Mai dear, have you ever put a condom on a mans-"

"Luella!" Mai blushed, begging her to stop. "No..." She answered meekly. To which Luella picked up a banana, and a condom and pressed them into her hand.

"BAKA!" Someone shouted from the doorway. A bickering Ayako and Monk walked in, both trying to argue who Mai loves more, and unknowingly shouting. "Mai would never love an old Mai like you, more then me, we are like sisters!"

"Why would Mai wanna be sisters with an old maid like-" That's when Monk and Ayako saw their little Mai-Chan, blushing madly, holding a condom and a banana awkwardly. She quickly put them down, and sank farther into her chair.

"Finally someone is teaching you kids about sex education" Ayako cheered, smiling professionally like the doctor she was. Monk on the other hand, had a almost dark look about him. "On our last case, when you both left to make tea, and were gone for ten minutes, I wondered if make tea was code for-"

"Why does our little Mai need to know this stuff, Naru better not touch her, or he has to answer to me!" Monk threatened, pulling Mai into a hug.

"Oh you idiot! This is human nature!" Ayako defended, pulling Mai to her.

"Who you calling an idiot, you old hag!" Monk insulted, pulling Mai back to him, before she ignored what they were saying and was simply being pulled between them. Luella and Naru stood, standing near the bickering couple.

"If you would not break my future daughter in law, it would be very much appreciated" Luella smiled, more amused then anything.

"Unless of course you want to once again be independent spiritualists" Naru added, not bothering to say anything against what his mother had just said. It was not the time.

"Fine fine, lets go you stupid monk" Ayako extended her hand to Luella, and smiled sweetly. "Nice to see you again Mrs Davis" Luella shook it and smiled back.

"And you Miss Masuzaki" She smiled, and as soon as the door shut behind the couple, Luella turned her attention back to Mai, who was looking away and hoping Luella wouldn't her, as if Mai was suddenly invisible if she held her breath, and turned her eyes. Which of course it didn't. Luella picked up the disregarded banana and the condom, and gave it to her son, who cringed instantly. "Noll surely you have put one of these on before, please show Mai how its done"

"What makes you think that?" Naru asked, handing it back to Mai. Mai took them reluctantly at seeing Narus glare. "Since your so desperate for it, you may as well learn what you are doing"

Mai's widened, and her jaw fell slack... _Had he just said that? In front of his mother too! How was she ever meant to look at Luella again?!_ ...But Mai did look. And Luella was just smiling, as if this was a very normal conversation... But maybe it was... She was a psychologist after all. Maybe for her this was completely normal. And Naru was a genius, so maybe he's just come to terms with it... But still! They could at least have some understanding for her?!

Mai was still blushing madly, and had just about managed to smother her freak out scream in her sleeve. When she calmed down, Luella took the condom packet, and opened it for her, giving it back. Mai held it, and it was sticky...

She looked back at the banana, back at Luella as if to ask 'do-I-really-have-to?' and Luella nodded in encouragement. Mai put the bottom of the banana at the tip of the condom, and slowly started rolling it down. She was blushing madly, but as soon as she did it, she put it all down, and pressed her palms against her eyes.

"Very good Mai!" Luella cheered, before looking at her son. "Now I tell you just because you should know, but for your first times, its only natural that you wont last very long"

Naru winced, as if the embarrassment and wound to his pride was real pain. Bit blushed madly again, and bit her lip, actually a little curious.

"Its also beneficial for you to know Mai, that your first time, will hurt" Luella nodded sombrely, as if remembering her first time. "But I am sure my son will be able to reframe for hurting you too much" At this Mai put her head in her hands and shook her head, mortified.

"Luella I am really happy you care to tell us all this, but please can you at least not make these together. I will die of embarrassment" Mai admitted, shaking a little. Naru put his arm around her, to calm her.

"I believe I have a solution" Lin called from his office door. Naru had heard the door a second ago, but both Mai and Luella hadn't.

"Oh?" Luella cued, silently asking for him to continue. Lin smiled disarmingly.

"I will teach Noll what he needs to know, and you teach Taniyama" Lin suggested, cocking his head to the side when Naru looked at him questioningly.

"As Martin would say, 'Good show Lin'!" Luella laughed, standing from the sofa, and walking to Naru's office. "Come on Mai, you have some sex-Ed to learn!"

"So why did you save me?" Naru asked, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms. "What do you want?"

"I just don't think its best to learn about sex with your mother and the girl in which the talk concerns" Lin replied, sitting leisurely in the chair Luella was just sitting in. "I do feel bad for Taniyama though, although if she did have questions, Luella is her best bet"

"I don't know why she finds this at all necessary, I know all this already" Naru crossed his arms stubbornly.

"You know she just wanted an excuse to see you and Mai together. She wants grandkids so she is jumping the gun a little" Lin explained, locking his gaze with Naru. "Now, first things first, in order to help assess your knowledge, I need to know what you have and have not done...

* * *

It took in total, two hours to fully educate and embarrass both Mai and Naru. Annoyingly, most of what was said was either common knowledge or they had learned though first hand experience...

Although neither felt it necessary to enlighten their interrogators of that fact, and so they sat though the pain, and kept their secret night life to themselves...

* * *

**THE END! Why did I write this you ask... I have no clue!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok just a little fun. I want to point out the lack of fanfics about... ooh one sec (****SPOILER ALERT! STOP READING IF YOU HAVE NO READ SOME OF THE MANGA AT LEAST! OR HAVE A BASIC IDEA ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS AFTER THE ANIME!*****) OK ...about Genes killer! I thought I might write a little tribute to that! Cool! Tell me if there is anything you want me to update! As you guys might know, its Exam time! And you know what that means? Me ignoring my work in order to fanfiction! hehe **

**Please leave a review, means a lot! And once again, I don't own Ghost hunt! I might have said that close to 50 times already, so you get the point...**

* * *

I killed someone...

I killed an innocent man in cold blood!

What if someone found out?!

What if no one found out, and this mans family never found out what happened to him?

I knew that wasn't fair but...it was an accident! I never meant to hurt anyone! I could go to prison!

Ok calm down, no one saw. They wont find out but...what if that poor man never finds peace?

_But its not my fault! _It's not...right?

* * *

Its raining... It seems that it is always raining. So gloomy and cold. I have never felt so cold in my life.

It should be warm, it is July after all. Yet its raining. Always raining. Ever since that day...it rains.

Maybe the sky knows what I did, and the heavens are crying. Does whatever power that resides in the sky, hate me? What I did?

No one around me seems to mind the rain and the wind... They wear smiles, and no ones in a hurry. Its almost as if they are strolling in the heat of summer, but that can't be, because it is raining.

My chest heaves, and my shoulders sag, and it seems the harder the rain hits me, the lighter everyone around me is.

I never found out the name of the man I killed, but I will always remember his face. It was contorted in fear, and then unimaginable pain...

I saw the whites of his eyes, before his body crashed into the front of the car, and was thrown onto the road behind. Everything seemed to go in slow motion.

He had the most beautiful blue eyes. I am sure many people loved him dearly. His hair swept in the wind, the same black as the clothes he wore.

It was almost crazy, what guilt did to you. It played on the mind, making you see things that aren't there. I saw that look on his face every now and again. It was like he was haunting me.

I needed something to calm my nerves, and so I seek nourishment. I knew of a café that sat at the corner of Shibuya square, and on my way, a black van stopped at the traffic lights. I looked, having always been curious, as part of my nature.

What I saw rocked me to the core...

That man...

The one I killed...

There he was! He was in this van, wearing nothing but black!

But I saw him die... I saw him bloodied and broken, and then I saw him sink to the bottom of a lake, lifeless and limp.

He is dead and I killed him! But if that's as true as I know it to be, then what is this if not a truth? For this man was the mirror image of the man who lie dead at the bottom of the lake...

Surely this was that same guilt playing tricks. The guilt that seemed to place me under a rainstorm that wont let up. Of course part of me knew it wasn't raining, but no part of me knew that this was a mirage. I always thought myself as imaginative, but not like this. I couldn't convince myself so well, as to the existence of this man.

Just as the traffic lights changed, the man looked at me, and those piercing blue eyes locked on mine. A look of recognition, however faint and mislead it was, passed in those orbs of the deepest blue, fleeting as it was. He knew who I was, and there was no way that this was a trick of the light. This man was staring into my very soul, and that look that showed the cogs in his mind reeling, told me that nothing of this was a lie. Then how?

The idea of twins, was a possibility, but how was it that this man seemed to know me? Maybe he was wondering if he did, seeing as I looked at him with the kind of astonishment one might have, looking at someone who was not meant to be there. And how would I know where he was and was not supposed to be? Unless I knew him. Which would imply that he knew me too.

The van moved soon after, and I quickly found myself questing the encounter. Did it really even happen?


End file.
